


They Said Speak Now

by pulledbythestars17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, No shame, OUAT - Freeform, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulledbythestars17/pseuds/pulledbythestars17
Summary: I hear the preacher say:"Speak now or forever hold your peace."It was now or never. Let her make this mistake, knowing she's worth more than this new life being created upon that alter, or speak up and do what I should have done a long time ago.There's a silence, my last chance, so I stand with shaking hands and quivering knees, then all eyes turn on me, horrified.Looks like I'm about to make a fool of myself, and in a church. Lovely."I do your honor."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The Morning Of (PT1)

*earlier that morning, 8 am to be exact* 

‘This cannot be happening. Today is not her wedding day, she’s not marrying that baboon, and you’re going to meet her at Granny’s like you’ve done every Saturday morning for nearly three years now. And today, you’re going to find the courage to tell her to choose you instead.’

This is the mantra that has been going through Emma Swan’s mind for almost a half an hour now. As she lays in bed wearing her usual tank top and underwear, staring straight up at her ceiling, she repeats this thought. Maybe if she repeats it enough, some kind of magic will take pity upon her and give her some kind of twisted “13 Going on 30” redo, give her more time. It was Regina’s wedding day, but for Emma it would be the day her heart finally broke completely apart.

She’d felt it crack when she’d rejected Hook’s proposal over a year ago, finally deciding to give up the lie she’d been living and accept the pain she knew was coming. She’d chipped another piece off as Regina comforted her in what should have been some of her worst moments, saying things like “one day you’ll find your soul mate like I have, and maybe we’ll both get our happily ever after.” That one hurt more than leaving Hook ever could. Little did Regina know; it wasn’t a love for Hook she was grieving. She thought her heart had crumbled to ashes when Regina called her to tell her Robin had finally proposed. And now, today she would sit amongst a crowd of her friends and family (which had quickly become Regina’s family all the same) and watch as Regina became someone else’s wife. Today, Regina would marry him, and her heart would break. And honestly, Emma didn’t think she’d ever really be the same again.

Sudden ringing shook her from her state of thought. Rolling to her side, she quieted the alarm for the last time. ‘8:30a, guess that’s my cue to move on from the wishful thinking’ Emma thought as she laid there, staring at the alarm clock, willing time to go back a day or two where she’d had better timing and a shot to stop being a chicken. She slips from the sanctuary of her bed, where she dreams of realities with her by her side, and back into the fake smile she has plastered on day after day along with her favorite pair of sweatpants as she makes her way downstairs to where her mother has surely begun making breakfast.

“You look like someone just killed your puppy.” Mary Margret states plainly, never looking up from her task as Emma descended the staircase. Turns out she’s not so soft and innocent during the early mornings either. Also appears Emma’s going to have a harder time dealing with today than she’d originally planned, her mask slipping more than she’d anticipated if even she could see her misery. Mary Margret stood by the stove, already dressed for her morning errands she was sure to finish in time to get ready for the wedding, making what appeared to be scrambled eggs. The thought of eggs alone made Emma’s stomach churn, considering the thought of eating almost anything made her nauseous, so she opted for a simple banana and cup of coffee. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and stole a banana despite her mother’s distaste toward the small meal. “Either you’re taking lessons in clairvoyance from someone in town, don’t even think about starting either, or I’ve become easier to read than I thought.” Emma threw back. Emma was sure she did look like crap, and she just hoped that after she got ready for the day’s events, she might manage to hide her emotions about it all just a little bit more.

“Funny girl. Do you have everything ready for the wedding today? I hear our Mayor Mills really went all out considering she’s finally marrying her ‘soul mate’.” Emma rolled her eyes as she leaded next to the stove, assuming her mother hadn’t noticed, but what she hadn’t seemed to notice was the obvious sarcasm present in her mother’s tone regarding the woman’s nuptials.

“Um yeah, dress is picked, shoes are found, I’m sure I’ll get around to my make-up soon. Might need your help with my hair, I think it’d look better up rather than down with this dress.” Emma kept her eyes downcast, very unlike the normally strong willed and bold girl who usually stood before her mother, but not today. Today she kept her eyes down and her voice small. She just wanted to make it through the day as easily as possible and maybe once it was all over, she could manage to move past this.

Snow swiftly turned off the stove and turned towards her daughter. “Okay enough is enough, are you going to tell her already or are you just going to sit around here and mope all day instead?” Emma’s head whipped toward her mother in surprise with a ‘huh?’ and away from the hot coffee she was pouring, resulting in her spilling the freshly brewed beverage on the counter and across her tank top. Frantically pulling her shirt from her skin, and many small screams of pain later, Emma finally turned again to acknowledge her mother, who simply stared at Emma as if she hadn’t just had a small episode in their kitchen, of which was now covered in coffee.

Emma tried playing it cool, “Tell who what?”, but it was obvious her mother knew more than she originally let on.

“Emma,” Mary Margret started with the raise of an eyebrow, setting in with her already sassier than normal attitude, “everyone in this town can see how you look at her, except her. It’s so obvious you’re in love with Regina, and... I think she might love you too. Now are you going to buck up be the strong woman you were before Hook? The same woman who came to bring us all our happy endings and who was unafraid of everything that was thrown at her, the Emma Swan we all know and love? Or are you going to be this broken-down piece of a girl you’ve been parading around as since you left Hook, who could have so much more if only she would just speak up?”

Emma felt tears she didn’t know she had left to shed fall down her cheeks as she stared back at her mother. Mary Margret stepped forward and placed her hand on her daughters’ shoulder. “Emma, honey, there isn’t much time left for you to make a move. And for your own sake, as well as Regina’s, I hope you make it soon.” Emma reached forward and hugged her mother, something she really should do more often as much as Mary Margret loves the sense of affection. Then, a knock on the door forced her to pull back.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do here, I mean he’s her soul mate. What am I compared to that? The woman who tried to steal her life, only to become a co-parent and I guess friend? I mean, I guess I’m not “nothing” but compared to a “fairy-dust proven” soul mate? I don’t know if I can ask her to give that up for…well, me.”

Mary Margret was headed toward the door, where they heard yet another insistent knock. “There’s a lot more to Fairy Dust than people realize Emma, it changes with time. What may have been her life then isn’t her life now. People change, fates change, and so can “fairy-dust worthy" proof. Don’t let it suck away your faith, for all you know, Regina could feel the same, but you won’t know that unless you make a move and ask her.” At that, Mary Margret opens the door to find non-other than Regina herself.


	2. The Morning Of (PT2)

At that, Mary Margret opens the door to find non-other than Regina herself.

Mary Margret looked from Regina, who hadn't looked this uncomfortable in Snows presence since Emma broke the first curse, to Emma who had pure fear and shock written across her features to see Regina at her front door NOW. "Um, Emma," Snow began with a look all too knowing thrown in Emma's direction, "would you entertain Regina while I go check on your brother?"

Emma snapped her head toward her mother, breaking the fairly awkward eye contact her and Regina had seemed to maintain since the moment the door was opened.

"Actually Snow," Regina cut in, "I'm here to see Emma anyways." Snow took mercy on Regina's obvious nerves and simply nodded as she proceeded upstairs to find her son. Emma looked at Regina, who adorned her usual black short skirt and heels, then quickly looked back toward the coffee pot on the counter, which had just finished brewing another batch.

"Coffee for the bride?" Emma quickly turned toward the pot to fill at least her own, still empty, cup in attempt to break the newfound tension.

"Oh, um no. Don't need any more nerves than I already do I suppose. I actually needed to ask you a something?" Regina looked so small and nervous then, Emma almost thought she looked.... sad? But why would a bride be so sad on what is supposed to be the happiest day of her life? It had to be nerves surrounding how her last marriage had conspired, Emma was sure that was all it could have been.

"Was that your question or did you actually have something I could assist you with today?" Emma shot out toward the mayor with her classic shit eating smirk. Ahh now there was the woman we all know and love. Well, at least while she still felt she had a bit of an upper hand in the moment.

"Very funny Miss Swan," Emma always shivered at the way Regina called her that, "but I really do need to know what you think..." Regina really looked like this was a do or die question lurking over her.

"Okay, I hear you. Are you okay? You look about as freaked out as a college freshman who almost slept through his final exam." Emma chuckled; she may have been keeping a cool face but she sure as hell felt about as freaked as Regina looked.

"Ok um." Regina stared at the floor for a moment before she made eye contact with Emma. Emma's heart began to beat faster, she thought she could see the unasked question, the same one she herself dared not ask, on the tip of Regina's tongue. 'Do you love me the same way I do you?', but that's not quite what came out of Regina moments later.

"Do you think...do you think we went too big on the wedding?"

Emma stood frozen. It took Emma a moment to register what Regina had actually asked before she simply said "huh?"

"I mean do you think we should even be doing this big affair, or should we say screw it and just go get a simple courthouse wedding? I'm not sure if I just have jitters because, well, you know my past marriage wasn't a walk in the park. Or maybe I'm making a mistake with this large wedding fiasco. Maybe I should have just done a small affair with Henry, and you, and the Charming's. Maybe it would have been easier, maybe... I wouldn't feel like this? Emma, I don't know how to get past this fear, and I don't know who else to go to."

Emma's heart broke just all that much more the more Regina went on. She didn't have feelings for Emma. She'd let her hopes rise again only to crash and burn in the end, again. She wanted to scream out 'It wouldn't feel like this if you were marrying me', but she knew how well that would go over. Emma knew today would be hard, but she had no idea it was going to suck this bad. For god sake, Regina is coming to her with this? It seems a little late to worry about size at this point in the game.

Emma kept her head down toward her coffee as she spoke, "I think considering your past, you have every right to feel like you do. I'd be nervous too, questioning every decision I made and I'm the one who dumped Hook before we even got hitched. But you love Robin. And I think that makes a difference. Don't worry about today and just, have a "magical" day." Emma wanted to let the tears roll again (where were these coming from?) but managed to keep them under control and gave Regina a tight smile.

Regina let out a small breathy chuckle, "Emma, I don't know what I would do without you some days. When do you think we became so codependent on one another?"

Emma allowed her eyes to drift up, staring into Regina's for a few moments, holding close to what she assumed was one of the last few genuinely free moments she would have with Regina before she became a "Mrs.". Regina wasn't the same with Robin. When he was around, she seemed...weaker for lack of a better term. More beaten down, as if Robin was the alpha of that relationship. Regina would never truly be anything other than the alpha in any situation, but with him it was different. She let him have this sort of power over her, similar to the power Hook used to hold over Emma. And Emma could see how Robin made her feel. How he made her feel as though he was the only one who would ever show her the love and faith she longed for. How he made her feel like she was his, and without him she was all alone. How he made her feel less like the badass woman she was and more like an object to be held. But most importantly Emma could see how Regina let herself accept it, because she was so afraid of losing her happy ending again. Emma had felt the exact same way with Hook. Regina would do almost anything to hold on to what little "happy" she had, even lessoning her time with family, friends, Emma, to make him happy. And Emma wasn't going to stand in the way of her happiness any more than she already had. "I honestly don't know, but you won't catch me complaining."

"Gina!" The pair's small moment was broken by the loving voice of a small child who was quickly wiggling his way out of his mother's arms as his eyes laid set upon his favorite aunt. Young Neal, already dressed in his little kakis, button up with suspenders, and converse (upon Emma's suggestion for the small child) went sprinting toward Regina, who had already crouched down to his height in preparation for her favorite hug these days, aside from Henry's of course.

"Hello sweetheart! How is my favorite Ring Bearer doing today?" Regina was so good with Neal. She always had such a soft spot for children, always making sure they were treated like royalty.

"Good! Gina where is your dress? A bride is supposed to wear a dress!" Neal's little lisp made it all the more adorable. His little hands clung around the back of Regina's neck as she stood upright with Neal now securely planted on her hip. Emma couldn't help but watch closely as her majesty used her strength to carry the now nearly 4-year-old who was soon going to be too big to carry. She'd have to stop staring when the wedding band hit Regina's finger, but until then...

"Regina chuckled at the small child, "Well of course sweetheart, but I'm not ready yet! You don't think I would get married in this, do you?" She ticked Neal's tummy before sitting him back down. "Speaking of such, I really should be going... thank you again Emma for your help this morning. Well, next time you see me I'll be walking in white, see you soon ladies."

"Emma couldn't help but notice how Regina's eyes kept returning to her own, but she was just relieved about their conversation. "My god Emma. Are you actually blind?" Mary Margret threw out the second the door clicked shut. Emma's head once again snapped to the Princess for the second time that morning.

"What is it now mom? She's happy with Robin, she only needed another opinion on her wedding. It's not like she asked me to run off with her instead. It's over, I've lost her." Emma was so over this topic. It wasn't going to happen, Regina had found her happy and she wasn't going to stand in the way of that, even if she didn't believe it was always perfect, Emma wasn't going to take this away from Regina. Again.

Mary Margret looked almost as defeated as Emma felt today, "Baby, she wasn't here about the wedding, trust me no girl questions that part when it's right. She was giving you an opportunity to do something about this unspoken thing between you both. Even if she didn't realize it, she came to ask you about it, she came to see you 5 hours before she ties the knot with someone else, she came here to see you Emma."

"What if you're wrong? What if she really just wanted her friend's opinion and she's in love with Robin, and all the signs that say she's not are just my own mind driving me insane and you're just as mad as I am? I don't want to risk what relationship I have with Regina or ruin her happy ending again by saying something I shouldn't." Emma had tears flowing once more, no longer holding back knowing the rest of her afternoon would require much more of her strength.

Emma's father walked through the door, with near perfect timing, as Snow all but yelled "Her happy ending is going to be ruined because you won't say something!" David never even looked up from the newspaper he had been reading on his way back from the station when he interjected "So Emma you finally confessed to your mother how you feel about Regina? It's about damn time you two get together already, though I'm sure Robin is going to be upset his wedding will be canceled."

Both women looked his direction, Mary Margret with admiration and relief someone was there to prove her sanity, and Emma with just as much shock as she'd seemed to carry on her face all morning. "Sorry to disappoint David but your daughter still won't tell Regina." Then David's head snapped toward Emma in confusion.

"Oh Emma, you've got to tell her before she goes through with this." Emma couldn't believe it. Everyone saw something she didn't. Or maybe she did and just couldn't bring herself to take that jump. She had just as much to lose as Regina, if not more. They could both lose a best friend, but Regina would still have Robin. And what if she did feel that way, and down the line it didn't work out? That would crush Henry. It was a lot to risk, a lot to lose but there was so much more to gain.

"I know I should have said something a long time ago, but it might be too late now. I can't say that I'm going to say anything but, can you both just trust in me for today? If I can make it through today, I can make it through. Just, trust me either way and have my back, ok?" Emma received nods and worried looks from both parents, and as she ascended the stairs to get ready, she wondered what exactly she planned to do.


End file.
